My Nee-chan
by ShikaTemaXX
Summary: I finally found my Nee-chan, after 10 years. She just suddenly disappeared but I found her now and it won't happen again! I refuse to leave her. Sorry if it's a bad summary, this is my first fanfiction and therefore my first summary. Please read and review! I don't mind criticism but please try to keep it polite. I have abosolutely no idea about couples yet. Thank you!
1. 1 Found you!

**This is my first fanfiction so I hope you enjoy it! Sorry if it's terrible. I don't own one piece. I only own my oc. Now, on with the show!**

* * *

**3rd POV:**

Flying high above the Going Merry was an abnormally large bird carrying a young girl of 20 on it's back. The girl leaned over the side of the bird and her dark, navy blue eyes shone with anticipation and excitement as she caught sight of the pirate ship beneath her.

"Nee-chan... finally. Pidgeotto, land on to of the cabin." she ordered.

"Pidgee! Pidgeotto!" The bird glided swiftly down on top of the cabin, unnoticed by anyone. The girl pulled a moss green backpack off her back and started rummaging around in it. _Where is... ah ha! Got it!_

"Here, Pidgeotto. Eat up!" She whispered, shoving a bowl of food towards Pidgeotto, who looked ready to drop, but perked up at the sight of the food his master had given him and finished it quickly.

"Okay, you should go back and rest, I can take things from here," when Pidgeotto nodded his conformation, the girl pulled out a round ball, half white and half red with a circle on it.

"Pidgeotto, return!"

When the girl was alone, she spun around towards the deck and sat on the edge of the cabin, legs swinging slightly.

"Hello!"

* * *

**1st POV:**

"Hello!"

Well, that certainly got their attention. I chuckle quietly at the crew's reaction to my presence. The green haired swordsman took out two of his three swords (how he is supposed to use all three at once I have no idea) and got into a strong defensive stance, a funny long nosed man was screaming and cowering behind the one mast that adorned the ship, a blond man swooned and repeatedly exclaimed "MELLORINE!" (isn't that a sort of pudding?), a small reindeer was hiding behind the swordsman (the wrong way round), the orange haired girl whipped out a long, blue pole, a look of determination marred by fear on her face and their captain just stood there with an idiotic grin on his face.

"Who are you?" Growled the swordsman.

"Hello, you people sure are weird! Little reindeer? I suggest hiding the other way round," I smiled sweetly, completely ignoring his question. The reindeer squealed and righted himself while the marimo narrowed his eyes. _Nee-chan really has some awesome crew mate__s__. _

"Who are you and how did you get here?" Marimo growled furiously.

"I'm Reiko Erika, nice ta meet cha'" I replied politely. "I was wondering if..."

"I'M MONKEY D. LUFFY AND I'M GONNA BE PIRATE KING!" Damn, I didn't get to finish my request...

"Erika-chan? What a beauty. She was surely sent down by the heavens!" I wish they listened to me...

"Shut up stupid ero-cook" This is annoying...

"What was that? Shitty marimo!" I blinked as the two men suddenly started fighting. Pointing a finger, I asked.

"Does this happen often?" Nods all around "Oh ok then! Anyway I was wondering if..."

"Senchou-san, what is all the ruckus?" _Interrupted__ AGAIN! _But my thoughts came grinding to a halt as the door had open revealing just who I was looking for.

"NEE-CHAN!" I squealed, launching myself at Robin.

She was just about to go into a defensive position when she realised who it was and her eyes widened slightly in surprise. We tumbled to the floor, me landing on top of Robin...

"NEE-CHAN?! WHAT!?" Screamed the rest of the crew.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! Please review!**


	2. 2 Introductions and Pidgeotto

**Sorry it's been so long since my last update, my laptop was messed up and updating from an ipod is just useless.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own One Piece, only my OC Erika.**

**Now, on with the show!**

CHAPTER 2:

**Erika's POV:**

Robin quickly sat up, making me fall into her lap. My Nee-chan was finally in front of me again!

"Nee-chan, Nee-chan I really really really missed you!" I throw my arms around her again and laugh.

"Erika? What are you doing here? How did you get here?" Robin asks, thoroughly confused.

**Robin's POV:**

I was completely confused, yet so happy. Little Erika, who I hadn't seen in 10 years was here, sat on me, laughing like those ten years hadn't passed. But they had, and she had grown up. I'm quite surprised that she still calls me Nee-chan.

"Erika? What are you doing here? How did you get here?" I ask, thoroughly confused.

"Pidgeotto." She said simply, while I was still confused. "Oh right! You weren't there when he evolved, so you know him as Pidgi." She was literally bouncing with excitement.

I chuckled, standing up and watched as she bounded to her feet. Checking her over to make sure that Erika didn't have any injuries, I noticed she had grown. She was only a few inches smaller than me and her hair had grown out to her lower back, the royal blue locks bouncing and swaying with her. She wore a simple, lose tank top, ending just above her bellybutton and denim short shorts while her feet were bear. She still hadn't broken out of that habit then?

"Pidgi has grown big enough to ride? That's good to hear."

"Yeah! Yeah! Wanna-"

"Oi! Robin, who's she?" Luffy asked

"Is she really your sister?" Both Nami, Chopper and Usopp asked at the same time

"Oh MELLORINE! Another wondrous beauty aboard!" Do I even need to say?

"Grrrr" Again, really? My crew's reaction reminded me that Erika and I were not alone, so I stood up with Erika and turned to my nakama.

"This is my little sister, Erika. She and I met a while back-"

"And since then I've always thought of Robin as my Nee-chan, even though we don't share blood! Hey, got any food?" Erika asked, a hopeful glint in her eye. I raised an eyebrow at her vague account of how we met, but I went to open my mouth to reply anyway, before Sanji beat me to it.

"Of course precious Erika-chan! I will get started right away!"

"Why thank you..."

"Sanji" He started wiggling around, spinning, happy that Erika wanted to know his name.

"San-ji-kun," My little sister repeated, a small smirk on her face. Sanji melted.

"YAY! SANJI! MESHI!" With Luffy's shout, Sanji pulled himself together.

"Yeah, yeah, shut up. Shitty captain." And off Sanji went.

**Erika's POV:**

Sanji-kun left and I swiveled around to face the rest of the crew.

"So, who are the rest of you?" I've never been very good at being polite so I settled for a small smile instead.

"I am CAPTAIN! USO-" "He's Usopp, the sharpshooter. I'm Nami."

"I'm Chopper"

"... Zoro..." Well he doesn't seem to like me much. Was it something I said? Oh well. I spun on Nee-chan.

"Ne, Nee-chan, do you wanna see Pidgeotto?"

"Well that would be nice, it's been a while since I've seen him." Nee-chan replies.

"Okay!" I take out Pidgeotto's pokeball from my backpack, "I chose you! Pidgeotto!" A beam of red light shot from the centre of the pokeball to the deck just in front of me and then Pidgeotto materialises. As soon as the see him, Chopper, Usopp and Nami scream with fright and run and hide behind Zoro, who has his hand gripping his katana. I look towards Luffy and saw his eyes had lit up like a Christmas tree.

Pidgeotto immediately cuddled up to me, pecking at me with his beak. I hear a startled gasp behind me and I grin and pull Pidgeotto around to face Nee-chan.

"Pidgeotto, do you remember Nee-chan? You were still Pidgi last time you saw her."

"Pidgi! Pidgeotto!" He launched himself at Nee-chan.

"I'll take that as a yes then. Hello, Pidgeotto, it's been a while," Nee-chan had a small smile on her face and was gently stroking Pidgeotto.

"Hehe, guess he missed you as well! I bet everyone else does to!" I state, knowing how much my pokemon have been wanting to see Nee-chan, even the ones that hadn't met her before.

"SUGOI! WHAT IS THAT!"

"Luffy, calm down. Everyone, this is Pidgeotto. Pidgeotto, this is everyone." The crew bowed to Pidgeotto and Pidgeotto bowed back. When Pidgeotto stood up again, I noticed him swaying slightly. He must still be worn out from having to fly with me all this way.

"Pidgeotto, you look really tired. Why don't you go back, you can see Nee-chan later." "Pidgeotto!" I took that as an okay and held up the pokeball again. "Return." Pidgeotto disappeared.

"WOW! How did you do that!? What was that!? Can you do it again!? SUGOI!" Luffy was ecstatic, bouncing up and down where he stood.

"Well, how about la-"

"Nami-swan, Robin-chwan, Erika-chan! Dinner is ready! OI IDIOTS! FOOD'S DOON!" I got cut off by Sanji-kun's call. Luffy yelled "MESHI" and flung himself towards the kitchen. Everyone else followed after him, though some were still weary of my, it seems their hunger won out.

"Come on, Erika. I'm sure you'll find dinner... enlightening," Nee-chan invited, a mysterious smile in place. I knew that look. It was the look Nee-chan got when she knew something I didn't and I loved that smile and what came with it, so I hurried up the steps towards the galley, ready for my first dinner with Nee-chan's crew. I was sooo not prepared for the sight I saw.

**How will Erika take a meal with the strawhats? Find out in the next chapter! Rate and review! Thanks for reading! **


End file.
